


Date Night

by OpalizedBone



Series: Discord Giveaways [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sweet, just two dorks in love, katari is a good fuckin adaar, sweet and fluffy, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: She smiled as she watched him cook, finishing the veggies and plopping them into the pot to cook. He stood over the fire, stirring with a wooden spoon.She meandered up behind Bull, sliding her hands over thick grey skin. She pressed little kisses into his skin, smearing lipstick onto his shoulder. He glanced over at her with a smile.~number 2 in my dragon age giveaway fics! ari wanted a sweet little domestic scene of her lovely Katari Adaar and the Iron Bull, sometime after the end of Inquisition, featuring mentions of their children Asala and Talan :) this was really nice and sweet to write!





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari_Darkheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Darkheart/gifts).



“You know, I wouldn’t mind a night off,” Katari Adaar mused to Bull one day as she helped Talan with his reading.

 

Bull glanced up from where he was braiding Asala’s hair. The plaits he was making were nearly perfect, even rows along her scalp leading to long soft ropes of hair threaded with tiny golden beads and wooden charms. They caught the light with little winks of gold and clinked as Asala moved.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Bull prompted.

 

“Yeah,” Katari replied. “Talan, that’s a short ‘a.’ Like ‘mage.’ Try again.” She looked over at Bull. “It might be nice to have a date night.”

 

“I’ll talk to the boys,” Bull said easily. “I’m sure they’d enjoy seeing these rascals again. Right, Asala? Wanna see Uncle Krem?”

 

“Yeah!” Asala laughed, smiling a happy, gap-toothed grin.

 

“That would be great,” Katari smiled, shifting Talan on her lap. “Maybe next weekend?”

 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Bull told her happily.

  
  


One week later, and Bull took Asala and Talan over to Krem’s house, where they were all too happy to tackle the Tevinter soldier. Bull laughed as his best friend hit the floor, downed by oversized qunari kids.

  
  


“Kadan? I’m home!” the Iron Bull called as he opened the door, toeing out of his boots with a sigh and setting his bag down. Katari looked up from her book with a smile.

 

“How are the chargers? Think they’ll handle Asala and Talan alright?” Katari asked, standing up and stretching. She crossed the room, wrapping her arms around Bull’s waist and grinning up at him. As tall as she was, her horns still didn’t quite clear Bull’s height. Bull leaned down and pressed a kiss to her mouth, smiles melting together for a moment.

 

“Ah, the boys can handle them,” Bull laughed, deep voice vibrating through Katari’s chest. “It’s not the first time they’ve watched the kids.”

 

“Well, I’m certainly grateful,” Katari grinned. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a moment to ourselves.”

 

“Mm, I’m looking forward to it,” Bull hummed happily. Just then, Katari’s stomach gave a loud rumble, and they broke apart to laugh. Bull reached down and grabbed his pack, lifting it and beginning to rifle through it. “I thought you might be hungry, so i picked up some stuff to make for dinner.”

 

“Ohh, can I help?” Katari asked, following Bull over to their little kitchen corner.

 

“And have you burn down our house?” Bull teased, pulling vegetables and meat out of his pack. “I don’t think so.”

 

“I won’t burn down the house,” Katari objected, pouting.

 

“I don’t know, kadan,” Bull pretended to contemplate as he stoked the fire already burning in the pit higher and hotter. “Last time you tried to cook you nearly destroyed all of Skyhold. I thought Cook was never going to forgive us--you’re lucky you’re the Inquisitor.”

 

“Please?” Katari pleaded, leaning into him and planting a kiss on his shoulder. Bull glanced down at her and grinned. She always won when she used that face.

 

“Promise you won’t destroy the cottage?”

 

“Pinky swear,” Katari grinned, and Bull looped one huge arm around her waist to pull her closer.

 

“Alright then,” Bull pressed a kiss to her temple, avoiding clacking their horns together with practiced ease. “If you get the water, I can start prepping here.”

 

Katari nodded with a grin and slipped out of the Bull’s hold. She shoved her feet into some shoes and headed out the door to the well. It took only a moment to get the water she needed, and she hummed happily as she made her way back inside. 

 

When Katari got back inside, she found Bull whistling merrily and chopping vegetables. She set the bucket on the counter and slid up behind him, watching as worked. His movements were easy and fluid, years of practice easily observed in the way he made his way around the kitchen.

 

“Check that the pot is hot,” Bull told her, “If it is, go ahead and set the water to boil.”

 

“Alright,” Katari hummed, doing as he asked. Once the water was in the pot hanging over the fire, Katari pressed herself to Bull’s side to watch him work. Although she couldn’t see his face, Katari could feel Bull’s indulgent smile.

 

Bull paused while slicing potatoes, setting the knife down and rotating to wrap Katari in his arms. One hand played idly with her long, auburn hair as he kissed over her face to her lips, and she melted against him.

 

“I ever tell you I have a thing for redheads?” Bull murmured against her lips, and Katari laughed, pushing him off her good-naturedly. Bull didn’t budge, simply holding her tighter.

 

“A few times, yes,” Katari grinned, pressing closer to Bull.

 

“I’ll just say it again, then,” Bull said, fingers combing through her hair. “Kadan.”

 

“Hm, Bull,” Katari sighed. Her stomach growled again, and Bull laughed.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Bull teased, gently nudging her out of the way to go back to work. “No more distractions, you hear me?”

 

“No promises,” Katari replied with a smile, but let him continue chopping.

 

Katari leaned against the counter while she watched Bull work. His hands were steady, sure of himself as he wielded the knife expertly. She was content to watch as he finished the potatoes and began chopping the carrots and celery. He began to hum as he worked, and Katari felt her heart swell with love for the man. A smile spread across her face, eyes crinkling happily.

 

“I think the water is boiling now,” the Bull broke her from her reverie. “If it is, go ahead and throw that bone in for me. I’ll add the spices in a moment.”

 

“I’m sure I can handle a few spices,” Katari replied, carefully dropping the lamb bone into the boiling pot. “Which ones?”

 

“Ah, salt, pepper, thyme, rosemary, some garlic, sage…” Bull listed absently, not paying attention to how Katari had lost track after ‘pepper.’

 

“Um,” Katari said, staring at the bundles of herbs hanging from their roof. “Which one is thyme again?”

 

Bull laughed, setting the knife down and wiping his hands on a rag.

 

“Sorry, kadan,” Bull apologized, “I wasn’t thinking. I’ll do the spices, go ahead and finish chopping the veggies for me.”

 

“Fine,” Katari agreed easily. “It’s not my fault they all look the same.”

 

Bull shrugged and tapped her butt as he passed, gathering the herbs he needed from the ceiling and beginning to add them to the pot. Katari began chopping the veggies, slower than Bull, but still managing to finish the celery and carrots by the time Bull took over once more.

 

“Anything else?”   
  


“Nothing for now, kadan,” Bull told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he started slicing up the garlic. “You just stand there and look pretty.”

 

Katari rolled her eyes with a laugh, but leaned against the counter and waited patiently. Well, mostly patiently. Bull was charmingly handsome as he worked, a small smile playing around his scarred lips, huge shoulders bunching and moving as he worked. She smiled as she watched him cook, finishing the veggies and plopping them into the pot to cook. He stood over the fire, stirring with a wooden spoon.

 

She meandered up behind Bull, sliding her hands over thick grey skin. She pressed little kisses into his skin, smearing lipstick onto his shoulder. He glanced over at her with a smile.

 

“Trying to distract me?”

 

“Is it working?” Katari asked, switching over to his other shoulder.

 

“I need to focus here, kadan,” Bull chuckled.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Katari replied. Her kisses gained speed, pecking over his shoulder and up to his neck.

 

“I’m warning you,” Bull said, his voice light and teasing.

 

“What’re you gonna do, smack me?” Katari grinned, and Bull suddenly turned, wielding the wooden spoon like a weapon.

 

“Stop distracting me,” Bull scolded, but his expression offered nothing but love and tenderness. He leaned down to kiss her, warm lips pressed to hers, and then he smacked her butt with the spoon, nudging her out of the way to get back to work. “I’m almost done.”

 

“Hmph,” Katari pouted, unable to keep the grin off her face. She let Bull past her to get to the counter, but wasn’t going to give up that easily.

 

Sidling up behind Bull, Katari slid her hands up his back to his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles into the muscles. Bull hummed appreciatively, rolling his head side to side and shrugging his shoulders to work out the kinks before beginning to slice up the meat. Katari worked her thumbs into the muscles, finding knots and slowly massaging them away.

 

“Ah, shit, that feels good,” Bull rumbled. “A little lower.”

 

Katari obliged, running her hands down and working calloused fingertips into the spot Bull indicated. Bull made a happy noise deep in his throat, and Katari smiled in response.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to be distracted?” Katari asked smugly, and the Bull huffed a laugh.

 

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Bull replied. “Ah, I’m almost done anyway.”

 

He was right; after sliding the meat into the pot and stirring it, the only thing left to do was wait for the soup to cook. Turning around, Bull wrapped Katari up in his arms, walking them towards the couch. Turning, they tumbled into the couch, wrapped in each others’ embrace. Katari came out on top, snuggled up in Bull’s warm lap.

 

“Mm, I love you,” Katari murmured, gazing up into Bull’s face. His lone eye was filled with warmth as he kissed her forehead.

 

“I love you too, kadan,” Bull replied, shifting on the couch to find a more comfortable position.

 

“How’d the kids feel about being shuffled off to Krem and the rest tonight?” Katari asked, curling up on Bull’s lap.

 

“Ah, they didn’t even notice I left,” Bull assured her with a grin. “Dalish and Skinner were there too. I think Stitches was on his way, and the rest were gonna be there a little later. Trust me, they’re not getting into any trouble.”

 

“I don’t know,” Katari mused. “With those guys, they might be getting into more trouble than they would be alone.”

 

“What, our kids? With Dalish? And Rocky? No,” Bull teased. “I’m sure they’ll be just fine, kadan.”

 

“Oh, I know they will,” Katari laughed. “I’m just hoping Rocky doesn’t have his explosives with him this time.”

 

“You know Rocky, ‘course he’ll have his explosives,” Bull laughed. “The question is whether or not he keeps a good eye on them.”

 

“Sometimes I don’t know why we let the kids around those bad influences,” Katari joked.

 

“Because the kids love ‘those bad influences,’” Bull replied. “And so do you.”

 

“Not as much as I love you,” Katari smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

 

“You’re such a charmer, kadan,” Bull grinned, kissing back. 

 

Their kiss was soft and slow, lips sliding over each other, the love and warmth apparent even after all these years. Bull smelled like the sea and vitaar, the scent never quite washing away, even after months of having no need to wear it. Katari could feel Bull’s stubble against her face as she kissed him, could feel his lips quirked up in an indulgent smile. 

 

Katari looped her hands around Bull’s shoulders, fingertips tracing patterns across the back of his neck. Bull’s left hand gripped her waist, holding her steady, as his other drifted up to trail through her hair. She melted against him, a soft moan getting caught in her throat, as Bull carded his fingers through soft hair the color of fire and sunsets. He hadn’t been only teasing when he said he loved redheads; he loved her hair, loved touching it, combing it, burying his hands in it, and she in turn adored when he did so.

 

When they separated a minute later, Bull’s face was warm and open, and Katari was smiling softly.

 

“I think I need to stir the soup, kadan,” Bull murmured, and Katari pouted playfully.

 

“I’m not that hungry,” Katari lied, louder as her stomach growled again.

 

“Don’t worry,” Bull assured her, standing up and placing her gently on her feet. “We have all night.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Katari said as she followed him over to the fire. Bull smiled and pulled her close, kissing the base of one horn.

 

Their night was one full of love, relaxation, and tender touches.


End file.
